dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Freezer
biało-fioletowy kosmita, mutant, przedstawiciel sztucznie stworzonej rasy Changelingów, przez pewien okres najpotężniejszy (zaraz po starszym bracie, ojcu, Beerusie i Whisie) wojownik w Siódmym Wszechświecie, noszący miano "Imperatora międzygalaktycznego". Wygląd left|105x105pxTa sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Osobowość Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Charakterystyka Był synem uzurpowanego „władcy świata”, Colda Daiō, głównego zwierzchnika tzw. Kosmicznej Organizacji Handlu, i młodszym bratem Coolera. Jako że wywodził się z rasy bezlitosnych „antagonistów-businessmanów”, a zarazem zdobywców, rodu Changeling, przemierzał kosmos podbijając coraz to nowe planety i sprzedając je najbogatszym cywilizacjom. Jedną z jego najbardziej rzucających się w oczy cech osobowości jest niecodzienna, szlachecka etykieta. Jest „dobrze wychowany”, zaznajomiony z zasadami Savoir vivre'u i do wszystkich zwraca się per „pan”, „pani” bądź nawet wynioślej, używając zwrotów grzecznościowych typu „szanowny”, „mój miły” czy zdrobnień. Frezer podporządkował sobie jedną z najbardziej agresywnych i niepokornych ras, Saiyan. Zaoferował im nowe technologieFillerowa opowieść Kaiō Północy o Saiyanach, Tsufulianach i Arconianach, uwzględniając, że ci ostatni to domniemani przodkowie Changelingów bądź ich pierwowzór w anime. w zamian za wykonywanie rozkazów i lojalność. Na początku było to opłacalne dla Saiyan, lecz po pewnym czasie stali się oni jego niewolnikami i byli zmuszeni mu służyć pod groźbą eliminacji, co wciąż zbytnio im nie przeszkadzało i sprzeciwiali się tylko nieliczni. Warto wspomnieć, że Freezer pomimo swojej niewyobrażalnej siły nigdy nie zatracił zmysłów i nie stał się potocznie zwanym „owładniętym pewnością siebie mięśniakiem”, lecz nawet w czwartej formie zachował czystość umysłu i zdolność do logicznego myślenia. W parze z tym szła okrutność i bezwzględność tak duża, że nawet sam Północny Kaiō bał się z nim zadrzeć. To właśnie on jest sprawcą likwidacji całej rasy Saiyan łącznie z ojcem Vegety (Królem Vegetą). Nie udało mu się zlikwidować jedynie ojca Son Gokū, Bardocka, który po konfrontacji z Death Ball, teleportował się w przeszłość. Również okrutnie i z zimną krwią pozbawił życia wszystkich mieszkańców Namek. Tylko Nail był w stanie stawić mu opór, jednak po dłuższym czasie przegrał nierówną walkę. Młody Namaeczanin zginąłby, gdyby nie połączenie z Piccolo. Freezer pragnął zebrać smocze kule i zyskać dzięki ich mocy wieczne życie by móc rządzić Wszechświatem po wsze czasy. Cechami charakterystycznymi tyrana były dwa, mocne rogi na głowie oraz głos psychopaty, który umiejętnie podłożył Ryūsei Nakao. Relacje Rodzina Cold Daiō Cooler Załoga Żołnierze Zarbon Dodoria Kapitan Ginyū Sorbet Tagoma Beriblu Kikono Paragus Brolly Znajomi Król Vegeta Vegeta Cell z przyszłości Cyborg #17 Rywale Son Gokū Biografia Przeszłość Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Niewiele wiadomo o przeszłości Freezera wiadomo tylko że jest on młodszym synem Colda Daio a zarazem jednym z przywódców kosmicznej organizacji handlowej.Przed wydażeniami ukazanymi w Dragonball Freeza podbił wiele planet które później sprzedawał z zyskiem lub pozostawiał je dla siebie. W pewnym momencie napotkał rasę Saiyan którą sobie podporządkował lecz w późniejszym czasie w obawie przed legendą o Super saiyaninie zniszczył on planete Vegeta i niemal całkowicie wyniszczył resę Saiyan. Dragon Ball Z Saga Freezera Główne artykuły:Podsaga Namek, Podsaga Specjalnego Oddziału Ginyū i Podsaga Straszliwego Freezera Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Freeza wraz ze swoją armią przybywa na planetę Namek w celu odszukania Smoczych Kul chcąc zdobyć je i zażyczyć sobie nieśmiertelności. Tyran od początku nakazał zabijać wszystkich stawiających jakikolwiek opór. Gdy sprawy na Namek się skomplikowały Freeza wezwał swój elitarny oddział tzw Oddział Kapitana Ginyu kiedy i to nie pomogło Freeza osobiscie stanął do walki z Wojownikami Z. Walka nie stanowiła dla niego problemu nawet pierwsza przemiana była tylko na pokaz dopiero wskrzeszony Piccollo który dodatkowo scalił sie z Nailem zmusił Freeze do kolejnej transformacji w której był dość krótko oznajmiając że to dopiero 50% jego możliwości ostatecznie Freeza przyjął 4 formę która jest przy okazji jego naturalną postacią. Pod nową postacią tyran całkowicie zdominował przeciwników dopiero interwencja Goku pokrzyżowała mu plany o dziwo walka była wyrównana ciekawostką jest to że Freeza jako pierwszy przetrwał atak genki damą. Gdy tyran zabił Krillana musiał stawić czoło swemu lękowi otóż Songo przeistoczył sie w Super Saiyanina zmuszając tyrana do użycia 100% mocy. Podczas tej walki uszkodzili oni jądro planety Namek co zaskutkowało jej późniejszym wybuchem. Jeszcze przed porażką Freeza nieumyślnie zranił się własnym atakiem wycięczony poprosił Goku o użyczenie odrobiny Ki aby mógł przetrwać. Goku przystał na to a Freeza zaatakował ponownie ale z marnym skutkiem ostatecznie zostaje mocno okaleczony po wybuchu Namek. Saga Cella Główny artykuł:Podsaga Trunksa z przyszłości Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Odnaleziony przez swego ojca zostaje przeistoczony w cyborga i wraca na ziemię w celu zemsty ostatecznie ginie z rąk Trunksa z przyszłości który tnie Freeze na kawałki. Dragon Ball Super Saga Złotego Freezera Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Freeza zostaje wskrzeszony przez swych sługusów Sorbeta i Tagome którzy zmusili Pilafa to przywołania Shelonga. Po wskrzeszeniu Freezy jego słudzy zabrali jego pociete ciało do maszyny regenerującej. Po regeneracji Freeza oświadcza iż ma zamiar rozpocząć trening wcelu zdobycia mocy potrzebnej do zemsty na Goku. Po czterech mieśącach Freeza osiąga nową Złotą formę (Moc podobna do SSJ Blue). Po wyczerpującej walce Freeza cofa się do swej naturalnej postaci zdesperowany niszczy ziemie zabijając tym samym samego siebie. Wtedy interweniuje Whis cofa czas o 3 minuty by Goku mugł zabić tyrana. Freeza ostatecznie ginie i wraca do piekła. Saga Selekcyjnego Turnieju Sztuk Walki Bogów Zniszczenia Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Freeza na chwile zostaje wspomniany podczas turnieju między 6 a 7 wszechświatem. Porównywano go do jego odpowiednika Frosta który z charakteru bardzo przypomina tyrana. Saga Hita Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Saga przetrwania wszechświata Son Gokū przed turniejem mocy wyrusza do Piekła aby poprosić Freezera o pomoc w turnieju przetrwania, tyran miałby zastąpić Majina Bū który zasną i nie mógł się obudzić. Freezer przystał na propozycje Gokū ale pod warunkiem, że ten go wskrzesi. Tyran zostaje sprowadzony na ziemie przez Uranai Babe i wraz z Gokū staje do walki z zabójcami z 9 Wszechświata. Podczas turnieju Freezer spotyka swego odpowiednika z 6 Wszechświata Frosta nawiązuje z nim udawany sojusz by pozbyć się Sayan z obu wszechświatów. Freezer eliminuje dość łatwo kilku przeciwników, w pewnym momencie staje do walki z Gohanem (była to udawana walka by wzbudzić zaufanie Frosta) Freezer pokazuje swą złotą formę po czym rzekomo pokonuje Gohana potem mówi Frostowi, że przy odpowiednim treningu zdobędzie złotą formę. Potem tyran pokazuje formę o pełnej mocy mówiąc, że to powinno być w zasięgu Frosta. Gdy Frost przeistacza się w tę formę, Freezer atakuje go i wyrzuca z areny. Podczas dalszej części turnieju Freezer przekazuje Gokū swoją energię. Po odnowieniu części sił Gokū, Freezer mówi mu o znaczeniu jego nowej przemiany. Freezer walczy z Dyspo, który nie jest w stanie mu nic zrobić. Freezer przyjmuje złotą formę i razem z Gohanem wyrzuca Dyspo z maty. Następnie pomaga C17 walczyć z Toppo. Razem ranią go, ale Żołnierz Dumy przyjmuje postać Boga Zniszczenia i pokonuje Freezera. Siedemnastka ratuje go przed wypadnięciem z maty. Ukrywa ukrywa się do czasu, aż Gokū opada z sił. Wtedy ratuje go przed wypadnięciem i staje do walki z Jirenem. Freezer atakuje Jirena, prawie udaje mu się go dobić. Jiren kontratakuje, Gokū wraca do sił. Razem z Changelingiem wyrzucają Jirena z maty. Whis ożywia Freezer, który po jakimś czasie odbudowuje swoją armię i oznajmia wszechświatowi swój powrót jako Imperator. Dragon Ball GT Saga Super sztucznego człowieka numer 17 thumb|Freezer i [[Cell z przyszłości|Cell w Piekle w serii GT]] W wydarzeniach z Dragon Ball GT, Freezer nie odgrywał zbyt dużej roli. Pokazano go po śmierci Cella z przyszłości, kiedy wraz z nowo przybyłym pensjonariuszem Zaświatów i ojcem chcieli rozpętać rebelię w Piekle. Zostali jednak powstrzymani przez Gokū i Paikuhana. Podczas pojedynku Gokū i Vegety z Majin Bū Freezer śledził wydarzenia za pośrednictwem piekielnej kryształowej kuli, kibicując demonowi w walce. Kolejno Freezer pojawił się również w 12 filmie kinowym Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie fuzji!! Gokū i Vegeta, gdy Janemba uwolnił wszystkich z Piekła. Poprowadził wtedy armię umarłych łotrów, jednak szybko pokonał go Gohan. Także w Sadze Super #17 u boku Cella walczył z małym Gokū, wtrąconym do Piekła przez Dr. Gero i Myū. Jego kopia, widmowy wojownik, walczyła również z Wojownikami Z podczas potyczki z Doktorem Liczczim. Występ w filmach Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Dragon Ball Z: Niezwykła potęga kontra potęga Freezer pojawia się na początku filmu, który niszczy planetę Vegeta. Jest również często wspominany przez Coolera. Dragon Ball Z: Podnieć się!! Gorąca, zacięta, super-dzika walka Paragus wspomina (w retrospekcji) Freezera niszczącego planetę Vegeta. Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie Fuzji Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Dragon Ball Super: Brolly Siła Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Formy Freezera [thumb|176x176px| [1 |left]] Pierwsza forma Jap. フリーザ第一形態, [Furîza dai ichi keitai] To pierwsza postać Freezera, maksymalna jej moc to około 530 000 [j] . Najczęściej porusza się w szybkim pojeździe latającym. Nosi pancerz ochronny, jest niski, ma dwa rogi na głowie i ogon oraz błyszczące, jakby pomalowane fioletową szminką usta. W tej formie walczył na Namek z Nailem, Gohanem i Kulilinem. Podczas walki z silnym Vegetą był zmuszony do przejścia w drugą formę.[thumb|246x246px| [2 ]] Druga forma Jap. フリーザ第二形態, [Furîza dai ni keitai] Kolejne stadium Freezera. Siła ciosu wzrasta do ponad 1 000 000 j . Jest niezwykle spokojny i pewny siebie. Gdy przybiera tę postać podczas walki z Vegetą w jego wyglądzie zachodzą wyraźne zmiany. Staje się dużo wyższy, bardziej muskularny i pogrubia mu się ogon. Rogi zaginają się do wewnątrz. Staje się bardziej podobny do ojca. W tej formie dalej walczy z Vegetą i Piccolo. Ten drugi po połączeniu z Nailem zmusza go do kolejnej transformacji.[thumb|188x188px| [3 |left]] Trzecia forma Jap. フリーザ第三形態, [Furîza dai san keitai] W tej postaci Freezer wygląda najbardziej „bestialsko”. Jego szyja zanika, a głowa wydłuża się i spłaszcza. Na plecach pojawiają się kolce, przybiera postać podobną do Obcego z komiksu „Alien”. Fioletowy pancerz rozrasta się w okolicy ramion a kolce na głowie zaginają się bardziej i przybierają kolor skóry. Imperator był w niej krótko, ale zdążył pokonać Piccolo. W czasie walki z Nameczaninem, Kurilín na prośbę Vegety rani go, by Dende mógł go wyleczyć i co za tym idzie moc Saiyanina wzrosłaby kilkakrotnie. Chełpiąc się, że to dopiero połowa jego możliwości oraz chcąc pokazać maksimum możliwości, tyran przechodzi do formy ostatecznej. Forma ostateczna [thumb|180x180px| [4 ]] Jap. フリーザ第最終形態, [Furîza saishû keitai] Inaczej to jego czwarta forma. Energia początkowo nie ulega zmianie i jest niewyczuwalna, raczej jego spokój i opanowanie zwiększają się. Może on jednak podnieść poziom mocy do około 8 000 000 j . W tej formie następuje całkowita metamorfoza co do wyglądu. Opada stara skorupa i z wnętrza wychodzi całkiem nowa postać. Nie ma już rogów, Ogon odrasta, a jego głowa przybiera kształt kuli. Ma kolor biały z fioletowym kołem na czubku. Podobne koła znajdują się na ramionach. W tym stadium zabił Dendego, Vegetę i Kurilína, co spowodowało osiągnięcie poziomu SSJ przez Son Goku. W tej formie kontroluje on swoją energię KI na niższych poziomach mocy i właściwie używa ją aż do momentu kiedy przekonuje się o mocy SSJ.thumb|196x196px| 100% Mocy |left Freezer o pełnej mocy Jap. マックスパワーフリーザ, [Makkusu pawā Furīza] Changeling sięga po ostateczne rezerwy siły, przechodzi do poziomu maksymalnej, stuprocentowej mocy. Podczas tej ewolucji postać Freezera ekstremalnie przybiera na masie mięśniowej, jego szyja zanika, przypomina przećwiczonego kulturystę. Jego poziom bojowy wzrasta do 12 000 000 jednostek . Tyran traci całe opanowanie i staje się nierozważny, nie zauważa znacznej przewagi Gokū, nie chce się pogodzić z faktem, że istnieje Saiyanin silniejszy od niego. Po długiej zaciekłej walce Changeling zostaje pokonany przez super wojownika i zdany na jego łaskę. Son pozwala Freezerowi odejść i zakończyć walkę póki może. Pycha „wszechmocnego” nie pozwoliła dopuścić mu myśli, że zwykły „małpiszon”, bo tak nazywał Saiyan, może być od niego silniejszy i dodatkowo upokorzyć go ułaskawieniem. Mimo przewagi Saiyanina, Freezer wciąż walczył aż stał się ofiarą własnego Kienzan. Wcześniej jednak, podczas potężnych zmagań obaj wojownicy uszkodzili jądro Namek, co spowodowało naruszenie stabilizacji wnętrza i wywołanie wybuchu który wkrótce zniszczy planetę. Tuż przed eksplozją umierający Freezer tracąc honor, ukorzył się przed Gokū, błagając go o odrobinę energii potrzebnej do przetrwania w kosmosie (bowiem mógł on przebywać do woli w próżni). Son, jako że miał bardzo dobre serce i nie mógł patrzeć na umierającą bestię, zgodził się i podarował imperatorowi odrobinę ki w czystej postaci, ten drugi jednak nie użył jej do ucieczki, ale wykorzystał przeciw swojemu dobroczyńcy, który bezproblemowo się obronił odbijając pocisk i tym samym wysłał tyrana w kosmos, poza orbitę Namek. W tej formie wykorzystuje on 100% swojej mocy. Mechaniczny Freezer thumb|208x208px| mecha Jap. メカフリーザ, [Meka Furīza] Ta forma została skonstruowana przez naukowców na planecie Cold z polecenia ojca Freezera, Colda Daiō. Połączyli oni niekompletne szczątki syna dowódcy, które latały w przestrzeni kosmicznej, z częściami bardzo wytrzymałego stopu metalu. Następnie razem wyruszyli na Ziemię, aby tam zemścić się na Super Saiyaninie. Pozorna moc Freezera nie uległa większym zmianom, lecz nauczył się nie ignorować Saiyan, ale i to nie dało mu większej korzyści, ponieważ został szybko i bez problemu zgładzony przez Trunksa z przyszłości, który pociął go na drobne kawałki swoim mieczem i spalił Burning Attackiem. Jego ojcu dał fory w postaci daniu mu swojego miecza, lecz Coldowi miecz w walce nie pomógł i uległ unicestwiony kikōhą. thumb|225x225px|left Złoty Freezer Jap. ゴールデン フリーザ, [Gōruden Furīza] Jest to forma Freezera, która pierwszy raz pojawia się po jego zmartwychwstaniu w piętnastym filmie kinowym DBZ pt. Odrodzenie „F”. W tej postaci Freezer osiąga poziom pozwalający równać się z Gokū i Vegetą w formie SSJ Blue. Freezer zyskuje nową moc wskutek kilkumiesięcznego treningu wysługując się żołnierzami jako obiektami treningowymi. W tej formie jest złoty i ma fioletową twarz, brzuch, dłonie, guzki na piszczelach oraz stopy, a aura zdaje się oscylować pomiędzy ognistoczerwoną a ognistozłotą, jest podobna do tej z poziomu SSJG. Wadą złotej transformacji jest wtedy bardzo szybkie zużycie energii, gdyż Freezer po opanowaniu nowej formy nie poświęcił czasu na przyzwyczajenie się do niej, tylko od razu ruszył na Ziemię. Jednak nawet pomimo takiej siły, ginie od Kamehame-Ha Son Gokū, gdy wraca do normalnej formy. Później jednak podczas przygotowań do Turnieju Mocy zostaje ponownie wskrzeszony, tym razem jednak lepiej panuje nad własną energią, gdyż pobyt w piekle poświęcił na kontrolowanie ki, dzięki czemu przemiana w złotą formę nie zużywała już tak znacznie energii Freezera. Dostaje również pociskiem zniszczenia Sidry, który nie dość że nie robi mu większej szkody to dodatkowo udaje mu się zapanować nad jej energią aby po chwili uderzyć nią Gokū który ma z nią znacznie większe problemy. Później podczas krótkiego sparingu z Gokū, w trakcie którego dobitnie zostaje pokazane, iż Złoty Freezer ma moc na takim samym poziomie co SSJB Gokū (bez Kaiō-kena), nawet pomimo tego że od ostatniego spotkania Gokū trenował i walczył z bardzo potężnymi przeciwnikami. Warto również nadmienić, iż podczas pierwszej przemiany w Złotego Freezera, wykazywał on znacznie większy strach w stosunku do Beerusa niż podczas przygotowań do Turnieju Mocy, gdzie wydawał się znacznie mniej przejęty obecnością Beerusa. Techniki * Death Ball * Tsuibi-Kienzan Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Pojedynki Dragon Ball Z Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Dragon Ball Super Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Dragon Ball GT Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Lista zabitych postaci przez Freezera *Król Vegeta *Bardock *Gine *Niemalże cała rasa Saiyan *Armia Freezera (Podczas niszczenia planety Vegeta) *Orlen *Cargo *Dende *Krillin *Mieszkańcy zachodniego miasta *Tagoma *Piccolo *Gohan *Zabójcy z 9 wszechświata Występ w grach Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Ciekawostki *Akira Toriyama w wywiadzie ujawnił, że Freezer jest mieszanką jego najgorszych lęków. *Japoński zespół Maximum the Hormone zadedykował tej postaci piosenkę o nazwie „Furīza”, w skrócie „F”. *Jest jedną z osób które przetrwały atak Genki-Damą. *Jest on grywalną postacią w większości gier z serii Dragon Ball. *Jest on jednym z najpopularniejszych czarnych harakterów w historii anime. W większości rankingów zajmuje on pierwsze miejsce. Tuż obok niego w większości ankiet znajdują sie Aizen z serii Bleach,Envy z seri Fullmetal Alchemist,Naraku z serii Inuyasha oraz Johan Libert z seri Monster. *Frieza jest jedynym wrogiem wojowników Z, który został przez nich (właściwie przez Goku) wskrzeszony, oczywiście wciąż pozostaje on w ciele ducha (w podobny sposób jak Goku podczas sagi z Majin Bu) i jedynym który został "wskrzeszony" dwukrotnie, raz przez smocze kule w sadze Golden Frieza, a drugi raz przez samego Goku dzięki Uranai Baba. *Pomimo początkowego strachu jaki odczuwał do Beerusa w sadze Golden Frieza, w późniejszej sadze zdaje się on znacznie mniej przejęty obecnością jak i siłą boskich istot, nie dość że próba zastraszania go przez Beerusa skutkuje dość lekceważącym komentarzem, to jeszcze podczas samego Battle Royal mówi on o tym że "turniej jest idealną szansą do manipulowania samymi bogami". Galeria Wino.jpg|Tyran pije wino Furiza.png|Freezer zdenerwowany FriezaVsVegetaNV.png|Kontra Vegeta FriezaSecondForm.png|Po pierwszej przemianie Freezer 2 nabija Kulilina na rogi.png|Freezer 2 nabija Kulilina na rogi Piccolo kontra Freezer w drugiej formie.jpg|Kontra Piccolo FriezaThirdFormNV.png|Trzecia forma FriezaFirstFormNamekGoku.png|Czwarte stadium Spokojny Freezer.png|Freezer 4. forma Freeza.png|Freezer 4. forma (2) Freezer zlizuje krew kapiącą z Vegety.jpg|Freezer zlizuje krew kapiącą z Vegety Freezer je kraba.jpg|Freezer zjada kraba Freezer dobija Vegetę.png|Freezer dobijający Vegetę Freezer Full Power.jpg|100% Freezer Tsuibi.jpg|Wykonuje Tsuibikienzan Tsuibikienzan.jpg|Przecięty własną kikōhą FriezaFinalFormRobotNV.png|Mecha Freezer Złoty Freezer.png|Nowa forma Freezera w filmie Odrodzenie „F” Wściekły Freezer.jpg u07_furiiza.png|Oficjalny Profil (Toei Animation) =Przypisy= en:Frieza de:Freezer es:Freezer ru:Фриза fr:Freezer it:Freezer pt:Freeza gl:Frixer ja:フリーザ no:Freezer sq:Friza ca:Freezer nl:Frieza pt-br:Freeza lt:Fryzas Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Changelingi Kategoria:Sztuczni ludzie Kategoria:Mutanty Kategoria:Cyborgi Kategoria:Postacie negatywne Kategoria:Obojnaki Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Postacie serii DBZ Kategoria:Postacie serii DBGT Kategoria:Postacie serii DBS Kategoria:Wojownicy Z Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Postacie z filmów Kategoria:Postacie z filmów DBZ Kategoria:Postacie epizodyczne Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Postacie Siódmego Wszechświata Kategoria:Postacie z filmów DBS Kategoria:Ojcowie